Wesker's Distractions
by ClaireRedfield'sbestfriend
Summary: Wesker finds Claire is infected. Is he trying to help her? or force her into becoming something she never wanted to become?


**Author's Note****- **_I do not own Resident Evil or any of the Characters. This is a story that I started before No is a dirty word so naturally I have much more written on this one. I will work on No is a dirty word in my spare time. Thanks to those who reviewed on my last story._

Claire Redfield ran down the hall as umbrella's mercenaries fired bullets at her one coming dangerously close to hitting her in the shoulder. _Oh shit, oh shit I just got to make to the end of this freaking hall, _Claire thought as the guards started gaining on her. Claire pulled her pistol out of its holster and shot few bullets into the nearest guards' legs and in response the guards fell to the ground in pain. Claire continued down the hall and made it to the door at the end of the hall. Claire tried to open it but the door was locked. _Great when Chris finds out that I did this he will kill me. But I was starting to feel useless and this needed to be done._

Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton, Billy Coen, Carlos Oliveira, and Leon S. Kennedy are all part of an anti-umbrella organization and are all on the same team with Chris as their team leader. Under Chris's command Claire was not allowed to join them and was enrolled numerous college classes. He is to be notified if Claire missed any of her classes. Claire sighed and checked her watch she had twenty maybe thirty minutes before she would miss her first class but now was no time to think about that she still had to make it out of this lab. Claire walked over to one of the guards and kicked their weapon away as he attempted to lift it she held her gun to his forehead and asked "How do I open the door?"

Wesker watched with rage from a large monitor as a girl with red hair and in a red jacket infiltrated his lab. He watched her run in from seemly nowhere and hold a gun on all of the weak scientists. The girl backed the scientists against the wall and shouted "Where are they?"

One of the braver scientists asked "Who?"

"Steve Burnside and Sherry Birkin. The girl paused before she said. You better tell me." The scientist said.

"What are you talking about?" The girl hit the scientist over the head and knocked him out cold.

"Where are the samples?" All the scientists pointed to a safe. The girl told one of them to open it and he did. She made them all go in one of the offices and she locked the door. She went over to the safe took the sample labeled T-virus, G-virus, and the unlabeled one that was purple and put them all in a side pack on her waist. _The vials will break I had better get them back before then. _"Ms. Redfield that was a bad move. A true Redfield to her core." Wesker said as walked out the control room.

Claire said "Don't make me ask again." The guard said

"You need an ID card. Here take mine." He handed her an ID card with a picture of him on it.

"Thanks sorry about your leg." Claire said feeling a little guilty. She started to move away from the man on the ground when something in her side pack broke she opened the side pack took out the T and G viruses. And when she went to take the unlabeled one she noticed there was a crack in the vial it wasn't broke yet. She put the T and G viruses back in her side pack but kept the unlabeled one in her hand _I'll have to be more careful I don't know what this is, and knowing Umbrella it is probably even more dangerous than both the T and G viruses if that is even possible._ She used the ID card to open the door and ran up the stairs and kept going until she reached a door that said EXIT. She went through the door and ran to her motorcycle and in her haste she broke the vial in her hand. The glass cut her hand and made it bleed the virus mixed with her blood. _Shit, shit, shit. _She took out a first aid kit and fixed her hand and hoped she hadn't got enough of the unknown virus to affect her. Jennie, her friend who she goes to college with, should tell the teachers she was sick and at home so she had to hurry get there so she wouldn't miss Chris's call. She didn't even notice a black car following her back to her house.

Wesker watched as Claire got her key from under the doormat and put it back. _Perfect_. He would wait until it was dark. Wesker got out his cell phone and called Ada one of his "trusted" operatives for enough money he could get her to almost anything. Wesker looked at the clock in his car it said 9:30. _It should be dark enough by now. Oh how Chris will wish he had never crossed me._ Wesker left the black car he was driving at the end of the road and silently ran to the front of Claire's house.

When Claire got home she was suddenly very tired so tired she could not make it up the steps so she lay on the couch and went to sleep. Claire woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. _Shit Chris is going to kill me maybe he bought that story about being sick too sick to answer the phone because it took me half the day to get back. _

"Hello?"

"Thank god Claire you better really be sick to not answer the phone are you okay?"

"I was starting to really get worried about you I tried to call like ten times."

"Look Chris I am sorry I made you worry, _don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out_, I ditched school today infiltrated an umbrella lab."

"WHAT! YOU ARE JOKING RIGHT?"

"No I am not Chris I just wanted to-"

"TO GET YOURSELF KILLED OR WORSE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I WAS THINKING I COULD HELP AND HAVE I MAILED YOU SOME FILES FOR REBECCA TO LOOK AT. CHRIS, I AM NOT A BABY SO STOP TREATING ME LIKE ONE."

"Chris what are you doing we have to go." Claire heard Jill say to Chris.

"Hold on, Claire we will talk about this later right now I want you to go to a hotel for the night and I will send Leon to check on you and bring you back to the base someone could have seen you."

"Okay I love you. Bye."

"I love you too."

Click.

Claire looked at the clock on her phone it said 9:20 pm. She took out a pink backpack and put several pairs of jeans, shirts, an extra pink jacket, and her pink cell phone in it. By 9:28 pm she was heading down the stairs when her front door was forced open there stood Albert Wesker.

"OH FUCK." Claire yelled as she dropped the bag and started running back up the stairs.

"I take your not happy to see me, Dear Heart?" When Claire got to her bedroom she locked the door. She could hear Wesker laughing on the other side of the door.

"What's so funny?" Claire asked.

"The fact that you think that this door will stop me." Wesker said before he kicked the door in.

"You broke my door." Claire said shocked. _That was cool wait what I am about to be killed by my brother's enemy and I am thinking that's cool wait sense he is trying to kill me he is my enemy too, right?_

"Well you left me no choice. I am here to retrieve the samples you stole from me and if you give them to me now I won't be forced to use physical harm to get them." She was taking quick panicked steps back while he was taking slow confident steps toward her. Soon she hit the wall. She bent down, grabbed a book, one of her thick college books, from the floor, and threw it as hard as she could at him. He could see the panic in her eyes. It was clear in her bright blue eyes. He dodged the book easily and continued to walk slowly toward her sending shivers of fear down her back. _She looks hot, no, no I am just here to get the samples she stole, plus she is throwing things at me, and besides she is my enemy's little sister. So? she's HOT! _

"Redfields, you always think you can out run me. Well you have run out of room for running. Where are the samples?"

"I don't have them." Wesker grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall she had backed into.

"Ms. Redfield I know you are smart enough not to lie to me now give me the samples before I do something little more drastic." He said putting his face closer to hers. _Like kiss her? No like hurt her god I didn't know it was possible to fight with yourself. _"Wesker, please I really don't have all of them." _What could be more drastic than breaking in to my house, chasing me up the stairs, kicking in my door, and grabbing me by the throat and slamming me into a wall? Well he could kiss me. What no way. _

"Then if you don't have them where are they?" Claire kicked Wesker below the belt like Chris taught her to do if ever in a situation like this. _Well looks like Bio-weapons still have that weakness, Thank you Chris_. Wesker went down and Claire ran for the stairs. Before her foot could even hit the first step of the stairs she felt Wesker's arms wrap around her waist and jerk her up in the air and slam her into yet another wall he grabbed her throat again but pressed his weight on her so she couldn't move her legs.

"Where are the samples?" Wesker asked again. Claire then tried to slap him but he caught her wrist.

"Don't try that again Ms. Redfield. Where are they and don't make me ask again." Claire sighed. Her cool breath sending the scent of strawberries to Wesker and making his senses go crazy. He ignored it trying to stay on task.

"The T and G- viruses are in my bag. Just let me go…"

"And the third one?" Claire squirmed under Wesker's weight. "Moving just makes it worse, Dear Heart." Wesker whispered softly. "Where is it?" He said in the same soft tone that was unusual for him.

"Go to hell." He applied a bit more pressure. "Stop fighting me just tell me and I will leave you alone." He said still speaking softly as if he were talking to a frightened child.

"It's in me." Claire whispered.

"You injected yourself with it?" Wesker asked a little louder. _I don't think she would willingly do that but what do I know? People change maybe she is ready to switch to the winning side. My side and forget Chris. _

"No the damn vial broke in my hand and cut me. The virus mixed with my blood."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Damn it, do you want to see my hand?" _Why in hell's name am I telling him this? He could help. Or he could kill me and be done and he probably will. Or maybe you want him to know. Why so he can kill me? No so he can-_

"Yeah let me see it." Wesker said dragging Claire out of her thoughts.

"Well if you would kindly let me go." He smirked and loosened his grip on her throat and released her wrist and eased his weight back a little bit. _Well that's a start_. He began softly massaging her neck where dark bruises appeared on her creamy white skin. "Hmm." She whimpered as he touched a particularly painful spot on her neck. _What the hell. Is he seriously rubbing my neck? This is Wesker, my brother's enemy, my enemy, yet here he is in my house rubbing my neck. Well maybe that is his way of saying he is sorry. I don't care it feels right_. There was no room for Claire to back away from him. His chest was pressed to hers trapping her between the wall and him. _She's beautiful even with bruises. I should not have been so ruff. I wonder if she is injured anywhere else. _When he saw her hand was all bandaged up he stopped and took a small step back. But he was still too close for Claire but hey it was better than him pressing her into the wall.

"Don't run." She held out her still bandaged hand to Wesker and was surprised by how gentle he was in removing the bandage.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Have you been sick?" Wesker asked softly.

"A little bit. When I got home I was really tired. I am never tired I am a night person. I just shrugged it off as the mission wore me out but I should have known better than that."

"How much of the virus got in your blood stream?"

"Just a little."

"You shouldn't be effected by it but I better monitor you just to be sure. Your hand is almost healed but if you want I could kiss it and make it all better."

"You wish." Claire said as she looked down at her hand and was shocked earlier her hand looked like she had taken her combat knife and put a deep gash from her pinky to almost her wrist. Now there was barely a scar.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Claire continued to look in shock at her hand before she nodded. _But it was from you throwing me into a wall. _

"Yes."

"Will you let me see?"

"No. I will be fine. What was in the vial?"

"My blood."

"So I have the same virus in me that is in you?"

"Yes you do." Just then she remembered Leon was waiting for her.

"Look Leon is waiting for me I got to go."

"I don't think so you need to come with me."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I will have to force the issue. Just come with me, Dear Heart."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't I will just carry you out kicking and screaming." He said leading her out of the front door.

"I do have neighbors you know. Where are we going?" Claire said thinking of her cell phone wishing she had put it in her pocket instead of her bag because she could text behind her back. She had done that all through high school and never got caught by the teachers. _What am I thinking? This is Wesker he would catch me in a heartbeat anyway. I know because Chris has the same amount of texting talent as I do and Wesker caught him. He made Chris run twenty extra laps around the RPD building but once Chris told him that he was texting me he shortened it to only fifteen. Weird I never thought about that I will have to ask why he did that sometime. Wait that is crazy. I have to get away from him_.

"I am not going to tell you just so you can tell your dear brother where we are." Wesker said holding the car door open for her. "Don't even think about it." He said when he caught her looking toward her neighbor's house. She tried it anyway and he slammed the door to the car extremely pissed off. She took off running in the direction of her friend's house and was stunned when Wesker suddenly appeared in front her crushing her hope of escape. "Dear Heart get in the car now, don't make me hurt you." He said grabbing her left wrist. Her self-defense training that Chris taught her came rushing back to her. Without even thinking about it, She used her other hand to grab his arm, she twisted, and shoved. He was moved away by the force of the unexpected shove. Had he been a normal man she would have broke his arm. "I underestimated you." She started running again before he recovered. She screamed when he suddenly appeared in front of her again and instantly began backing away quickly. "Dear Heart, STOP IT." He said wrapping an arm around her waist. She ignored his warning and continued to resist him. "I told you to stop, you are just every bit as stubborn as your brother." He said as he picked her up carrying her back to the passenger door of his car. "Now let's try this again, GET IN." He said opening the door for her again. Claire got in the car and before she could even grab her seatbelt Wesker was already in the driver's seat and starting the car.

Claire whispered so low had he been a normal man he wouldn't have heard it "Show off." Wesker smirked. He leaned closer to her raised his hand and touched Claire's cheek softly. He looked into her eyes their gazes meeting even through his sunglasses. All traces of panic were gone from her brilliant blue eyes. Wesker grabbed Claire's injured hand and put his lips to the almost unnoticeable scar. Claire, who had been expecting violence, almost flinched away. Wesker leaned in further and she thought he was going to kiss her but he whispered in her ear his lips just barely touching her ear.

"Dear heart, I am going to have to knock you out to ensure you won't know our location. I don't want to but I recall your brother while in S.T.A.R.S. bragging quite often about how good his little sister was at geography." He kissed her ear and leaned back a little but not much. _Damn it Chris. If I make it out of this alive I'm going kill to you myself. _

"Wait I want to ask you something before you hit me."

"Dear Heart I assure you I will only use the force necessary to make you unconscious. Now what is it?"

"My brother…" The instant she said it she regretted it because his hand tightened on hers. She would surely have bruises from him.

"What about him?"

"When he was in S.T.A.R.S. you caught him texting behind his back at one of the morning meeting and made him run twenty laps."

"It was fifteen."

"I know but Chris told me he was glad he had been texting me because when he told you he had been texting me you shortened it."

"Yeah I did."

"Why?"

"Because truth be told I am quite fond of you. But I can't trust you and you hate me as it should be. Now relax Dear Heart." Wesker said stoking her cheek softly. Damn it. No one not even Leon had ever touched her that softly. Claire relaxed as she leaned in to his touch and didn't even think of how wrong it was that she was sitting here getting close to her brother's enemy. As she started to say I never said that I hated you, Wesker hit her over the head and her world went black.

When Claire woke up she felt like she had been hit by a train. She noticed that she was in a king size bed and could hear the sound of rushing water. Claire looked over to see an open door leading to a bathroom and a few minutes later she saw Wesker walk out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his sunglasses on.

"Did you sleep well? Dear Heart."

"Hmm I have a killer headache." Claire said back. _Wait I am in my brother's worst enemy's house. I have get out of here. Chris is going to throw a fit. Poor Leon_.

"I have pills for that." He said as he walked over to the closet and pulled out some clothes, which were all black, and walked back to the bathroom to get dressed when he came back (fully dressed) he said. "Feel free to move around in the bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and if you NEED me I will be in the living room. Try not to need me. The pills for your headache should be in the medicine cabinet behind the mirror in the bathroom. I have some work to catch up on. Retrieving the samples and you put me behind." _I don't need you. You are the one who got me in to this mess. And are you crazy? I think I would rather die than accept drugs from you. They could kill me because you hate me. _

"Sorry to inconvenience you." She said sarcastically. He sat down on the edge of the bed close to her. She tried to move away. _Oh no I have pissed him off._ He stopped her from moving away by softly stoking her hair. Claire gave out a sigh of relief. She had thought he was going to hurt her.

"You are not inconveniencing me Dear Heart. Would you like some water so you can take the medicine?"

"No. Are you serious? I am not taking medicine from you with Umbrella's track record. It would probably kill me."

"I assure you if I wanted you dead I would not have bothered to bring you here." He turned to leave.

"Hey wait."

"Yes?"

"When you said that you were fond of me. You were telling the truth weren't you?"

"What reason do I have to lie to you? Yes I am very fond of you."

"Why?"

"Dear heart. Must you always ask why?"

"Yes I am just curious."

"Just be thankful that I am."

"Okay."

As he was leaving he said. "There are clothes in the closet that should fit you."

Claire decided to take a shower. She went in the bathroom, turned the water on and got in. The hot water felt great as it hit her skin. Claire could have stayed there all day but eventually she turned the water off and got out. She secured a towel around herself and walked out to the closet praying Wesker would not come back in. Claire could tell that they were somewhere warm by the clothes that were in the closet. It was mostly shorts and tank tops and a couple of dresses that looked like they had been picked out by Ada Wong. She grabbed a red tank top and gray shorts put them on put her hair up and headed to the door of bedroom. She looked for a possible escape route. _Maybe I can just walk out the front door. If I can find it that is_. She walked into the kitchen and saw a window. _It's not the front door but it is an exit._ She pushed the table to the wall directly below the window and climbed up on it. She opened the window and had almost gotten the screen off to where she could jump out when Wesker silently walked up behind her.

"Dear Heart what do you think you are doing?" She was caught off guard and almost fell from the table. She looked at the window.

"Uh letting some fresh air in?" She badly lied.

"I don't think so, get down."

"Make me." He ran a hand through his hair.

"You don't want to make me make you." She looked down at him and she could see the building anger in his eyes even through the sunglasses.

"You're right, I'm coming down." She said before she tripped and would have fell if Wesker had not used his superhuman speed to jump up on the table and catch her.

"See what happens when you try to leave me?"

"Put me down." She said coldly. "Fine." He said dropping her.

"Fuck." She said as she was falling. Wesker smirked jumped off the table and caught her again before she hit the floor.

"You asked for it."

"You knew what I meant asshole."

"Such language for such a pretty girl I suppose your dear brother taught you?" She gave him a dirty look.

"Like you care."

"Maybe I do, am I going to have watch you every minute to make sure you won't try to leave?"

"Maybe."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah but like you care."

"What do you want?"

"I don't care."

"Okay wait here." He said taking her back to the bedroom where she had woke up. He used his superhuman speed to go to the closet, grab a white sundress hand it to her and close the door to the bedroom as he went to the kitchen. _Does he want me to wear this? Duh why else would he hand it to me and close the door when he left? Why does he want me to wear it? Who cares it is cute not my normal style but cute. _

"Wesker?" She said hesitantly when she got to the kitchen door wearing the dress Wesker had handed her and no shoes. She could not see him. _Maybe now I can just leave. _

"Dear Heart, I knew that dress would look good on you." He said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She flinched as Wesker raised his arms to hold her.

"Holy Jesus. You scared the hell out of me."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No. You just surprised me is all."

"Sorry I am not used to having someone else in the house."

"Oh neither am I, I live alone most of the time."

"Most of the time?" _Boyfriend? _He asked moving a little closer putting an arm around her and rubbing the back of her neck. She tilted her head back enjoying the touch. _Not like I will EVER admit at out loud to ANYONE._

"Chris is very protective. He comes over and stays at the house a lot. He thinks I can't take care of myself." _Brother. Maybe even worse than boyfriend, but maybe after I kill him… _Wesker kissed her bare shoulder still rubbing the back of her neck. He noticed a scar on the shoulder he had just kissed.

"How did you get that scar?"

"What scar?" She said trying to act like she didn't know what he was talking about and covering it with her hand.

"This one." He said moving her hand, tracing the pink scar with his finger and she just barely flinched as he touched it.

"Oh that one, it's nothing." She said with a trace of pain in her voice.

"Don't lie. It is something. Tell me who caused it." He said before he made her turn her head to look at him. He had her against the wall. He was gently stroking her cheek.

"You."

"What?"

"You did, on Rockford, you tried to crush my collar bone with your foot. Don't you remember?" _I hurt my Dear Heart, I must make up for this._

"I am so sorry Dear Heart I will never hurt you EVER again." He kissed the scar. She cringed involuntarily. She pulled the knife she managed to slip by him out hiding it from his view. She waited before turning and attacking. He disarmed her and pulled her close to him holding her to him with one arm.

"Wesker you are a monster who can't help but hurt people."

"Once you get to know me you won't call me that."

"I don't want to get to know you." She practically hissed. He laughed.

"I assure you whether you want us to or not we are going to be spending time together. Let's try and make it somewhat enjoyable."

"I doubt that is possible. What about Chris? I am his little sister that is why I am here. So don't make a promise you can't keep."

"I have self control I just simply choose to hurt people to show them their place. Chris's little sister or not if I say I don't want to hurt you then I won't but that could change at anytime so don't test me. You should let your hair down." He said reaching for her ponytail and changing the subject.

"Stop. Don't pull my hair I consider it foreplay." She said grabbing his wrist.

"I Don't know who you think you are, I don't know what you have done to me, but I know I want to do bad things with you." He said not taking her warning and pulling her ponytail holder out anyway.

"Okay."

"What else do you consider foreplay?"

"None of your business and damn it why are you always so close to me." She said as she felt his cool breath on her face.

"Fine I'll back off a bit. But I assure you I will find out one or another." She shivered. _I want to make it my business. _He moved away but not far. He put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Come on." He said taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen where he had dinner ready.

"Oh my god." _Is this a date? Oh shit, it really looks that way. I mean I am wearing a pretty dress, he isn't trying to hurt me, he even seems to like to talk to me. Fuck this is a date, but I am not going to call it that what would Chris think? _

"What's wrong Dear Heart? If you don't like spaghetti I can make something else, if you are really nice and sweet to me." He said putting his face close to hers. _There he goes again getting really extremely close._

"No that's not it. It's just what would Chris think? Chr-" He cut her off mid sentence by kissing her. He was gentle and smooth as if he could hurt her by simply pressing his lips on hers. He broke the kiss to speak. She touched her lips. _Son of a bitch I should slap him. That would just piss him off and I don't need that if I don't want bruises. _

"Forget him for tonight. Just stay here with me." He whispered pulling her closer to him. _Like I have much choice. _

"Don't do that. Chris would fl-" He cut her off again by kissing her. This one lasting much longer than the first but still gentle. He stared at her and smiled. "You have got to stop doing that. Just kill me and be done please." She said pushing him away only because he let her.

"Dear Heart if I wanted you dead you would already be dead. I believe it would hurt Chris more to know I have you alive and he can't get you back because he is too weak. Plus I am enjoying having your company. But I could change my mind so just be a good little girl and do as you are told." He pulled out a chair for her.

"Fine, whatever you say." "Here try it and see if you like it." He said putting a fork with some of the spaghetti he had made to her lips. She took a bite.

"That is good. What's the secret ingredient?"

"Green herbs." He said with straight face.

"No way, I heard you can get high off those if you use too many. I swear Chris did once."

"Just kidding." He said laughing which made her laugh.

"Ok good. I was about to freak out." He sat her knife on the table seemly daring her to pick it up.

"Take it." He whispered softy. She reached for it.

"Why?" He smiled.

"It wouldn't do you any good anyway. Dear Heart." She snatched it from the table. When Claire got done eating Wesker said. "I have to get some work done. Can I leave you alone for a little while?"

"I will be fine."

"Come get me if you need me."

Claire seen the window in her room. She looked around. She had a chair, a small bedside table, a bed, a ponytail holder, her knife and three bobby pins. She picked the chair up quietly and stood on it looking out the window. She tried to open it but it was locked. She decided to risk the noise of breaking the window. She picked up the chair and threw it at the window hitting it. The window rattled but didn't break. She tried several more times but gave up not wanting to make to much more noise.

She tiptoed past the living room and down the hall. She reached a door that was of course locked. She pulled out her bobby pins and started to try and pick the lock. She heard a low click and smiled. She silently opened the door closing it behind her. She came to another door. _Hot Damn. _She started picking the next lock on the door.

"Dear Heart?" She heard Wesker call. _Aw Damn. Just don't say anything. Maybe I can get out of here without him finding me._ She heard a familiar soft click and not a moment to soon for her she was getting scared even though she didn't want to admit it the man terrified her. She risked opening the door and she opened it just to find another locked door. She looked for a lock but only found a card scanner and a number pad. She thought for a moment before typing in Chris's birthday into the number pad. It didn't work. She stopped for second to think. She panicky typed in the date Chris started working for the R.P.D. as she heard the first door open. It didn't work. She quickly typed in Leon's birthday. It didn't work. She didn't even stop before putting in Jill's birthday as the second door opened.

"FUCK." She said backing away into the wall.

"Don't move." He said coming toward her.

"Fuck." She said again.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you are halfway to Mexico."

"If it wasn't for that fucking door." She said quietly. He was about to grab her arm when she dived into landing in a tactical somersault at the other door away from him. She started to run.

"Claire." He warned her before he tackled her. She kicked at him and he just pulled her to her feet. _That was the first time I think I have heard him say just my first name. _

"I am in trouble." She whispered as he pushed her forward back to the bedroom. He smirked at her comment. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Her eyes widened.

"Claire." He said causing her to look up at him and not at the handcuffs in his hands.

"Please don't." She said as he grabbed one of her wrists.

"Quiet it's okay. I'll be gentle." He fastened the cuff around her wrist tightly.

"Please Wesker stop." She begged. He pulled her to the bed. She saw a sparkle in his eye even through the sunglasses. She pulled away ignoring the pain it caused in her wrist.

"Stop." He demanded. She listened surprising herself. "Good girl." He said. He pulled her the edge of the bed and pulled the chain around the post of the headboard fastening the other cuff around her other wrist. He turned to leave.

"PLEASE WESKER DON'T LEAVE." He smirked and turned back.

"What do you want me to do?" He ran a hand down from her neck to her hip. She shivered. He kissed her neck several times. She looked away from him. He forced her to look at him. "What do you want me to do?" He repeated. Again she didn't answer. She tried to turn away but he wouldn't allow it. He started to kiss her and she tried to move but couldn't.

She started speaking quickly. "Don't do this. Please let me go." He closed his eyes still halfway about to kiss her. He sighed and got his keys releasing her.

"Don't leave." He said walking out the door.

"Wait." "Miss Redfield, you have made it very clear that. You don't want…"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up."

"Need I remind you that you are the prisoner and I am…"

"The tyrant."

"Good choice of words. I would not have thought of that but yes."

"Let me go."

"I did."

"No I mean let me go home."

"Dear Heart. We have talked about this. No you can't go home. You are here if not because I like having you around but for protection."

"Protection?"

"Yours." He started to leave again.

"Wait. I'm bored."

"Well you didn't seem bored a few minutes ago." He said so close to her his lips were practically touching her forehead.

"Yeah I know." She whispered. He smirked and barely kissed her forehead. He lightly pulled on her ponytail before he left.

A Few Hours Later Wesker was sitting on the couch typing on a laptop when Clare walked in. He acted like he hadn't noticed her though Claire hadn't really tried to be quiet while entering. She sat down on the couch as far away as the couch would allow. Wesker looked up and stared at her. Claire acted as if she didn't notice. A little while later she turned and met his gaze through his sunglasses.

"You have been staring at me for three hours and you haven't said a word."

"I am just admiring a lovely woman. What do you need Ms. Redfield?"

"I need to talk to someone and you are the only person I can find."

"I need to take a blood sample, Miss Redfield. I want to help you. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. If you choose the easy way you can live here with me and cooperate with my tests.

"And the hard way?"

"I put you in a lab and do all my tests without your cooperation but, if you would just take the first option that would be quite unnecessary."

"How long would I have to live here?"

"For as long as I want and seeing as in the second option you would be in a lab I could still keep you as long as I liked. So you don't really have much of a choice."

"Can I call Chris and let him know that I am okay?"

"I will do that." Wesker said coldly.

"You asshole you don't want to help me you just want to get at Chris through me that is why I am here." Wesker grabbed Claire by the throat and threw her down on the couch and used his superhuman speed to pin her down before she could even think to try and get up.

"What was that?" He growled.

"I said that you're an as-" Claire was cut off by Wesker's lips on hers. He was ruff, demanding, and warm. _He is so damn warm; if Chris by some miracle of god walked in right now I don't think I would even care. Damn it I need someone too, Chris. _Wesker broke the kiss and asked.

"What were you saying?"

"Just that you're an as-" again Claire was cut off by Wesker's lips on hers. _What am I doing? He is just trying to play my emotions. He is a monster who doesn't care about anyone but himself and certainly not me, Chris's sister. _

"Stop doing that." She said trying to push him off unsuccessfully.

"Make me."

"I can't."

"You can't or won't?" _Damn she is a good kisser. Maybe this could be a good thing. _

"We need to stop this."

"What were you saying again before that?"

"You're an as-" Wesker cut her off once again by kissing her.

"What was that I couldn't hear you." Claire smiled and opened her mouth to repeat the cycle when Wesker's phone rang. He answered it while still on Claire.

"Yes?" He practically hissed into the phone. "No I told you to let Hunk handle it."

"What, on vacation? Fine get Ada to do it." Click.

"Now where were we?" Claire smiled. _Well if I am stuck here I might as well have some fun and later if he tells Chris I can deny it. He has no prove that this has taken place_.

"I think you were about to do this again." She said, leaning up and waiting for him to close the space between their lips, letting him kiss her. She began running her hands through his hair as he kissed her. When he broke the kiss she said. "Take the sunglasses off, please."

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"Yes I want to see your eyes."

"Alright but it is your choice." He said taking them off and setting them on the table next to the couch. He opened his eyes bracing himself to suppress her scream. Claire looked in to Wesker's red eyes. But it didn't come.

"Oh my god your eyes are so… I like them." _Wait did she tell me that she likes my eyes? I thought she would scream._

"You really do?" Claire just nodded when she had seen them while on Rockford she had thought that they would haunt her forever but now she thought they were beautiful. _Oh shit I forgot about the blood sample. It can wait for a little longer._

"Wesker let me up now." Claire said urgently.

"What's wrong?" Wesker demanded as he got off of her. Claire ran to the bathroom locked the door and started throwing up.

"Claire, are you okay? Claire."

"I am fine." She said unlocking the door and coming out.

"You could have just said you didn't like me touching you, Ms. Redfield." He said putting his sunglasses back on.

"No that wasn't it I think that it was the virus." _Wait what am I saying? I told just him I think his eyes are beautiful, which is true, and that I didn't mind his touch, also true. _

"So you wouldn't mind I if did this?" Wesker said wrapping his arms around her waist and trailing kisses down her neck.

"Wesker?"

"Hmm." He said between kisses down her neck. _I know this is wrong but I can't help myself I am sorry Chris._ "Right, I should have been more considerate, you are sick let me get that blood sample." He said pulling a needle out of a case on the floor at the end of the table. Claire's face paled. _She must really hate needles. _"Dear heart, relax." Wesker said stoking her hair. "It's only a needle." He said sticking the needle in her arm and drawing blood. When Wesker removed the needle Claire fainted. "CLAIRE. CLAIRE." Wesker caught her before she could hit the floor. _I had better get this blood sample to the lab._

He carried Claire back to HIS bedroom and put her down on HIS bed and left her a note on the nightstand. He used his superhuman speed to get the lab and start analyzing Claire's blood because if anything happened to her he would be really pissed off. _I think I love her, no correction I know I love her I have known since the first time I saw her I just had better control because she wasn't right next to me for longer than five minutes. And on Rockfort when I was hitting her and when I grabbed her to get to Chris. Love is a weakness, crap I have a weakness. But as long I don't tell anyone they will never know. _Beeeeeeepppp! His computer was done checking Claire's blood. The virus was changing her cells from human to just like his. Wesker smiled something rarely ever did in fact the last time he remembered smiling was the first time he ever met Claire and on a couple other occasions when he had seen her back in his days with S.T.A.R.S. When Claire woke up she looked around for Wesker and then she saw it. A note was on the nightstand.

_Dear Heart, You fainted when I drew your blood. I don't think there is anything seriously wrong with you because when I injected myself with the virus I got sick but for a very short time. I shouldn't be gone long. Please don't attempt to escape because I will just track you down and bring you back probably kicking and screaming. Just rest._

_-Wesker- _

Claire got up and checked her reflection in the mirror. She gasped when Wesker suddenly appeared in the mirror beside her he just smirked and put his hands on her waist.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, how was my blood and what time is?"

"Perfect. Dear Heart. You have slept since I drew your blood yesterday and it is seven p.m. Are you feeling well enough to go out tonight?"

"Did you just ask me out on a date?"

"Only if you are feeling well enough."

"Of course I do I have slept all day. You could have woke me. Where are we going?" Claire asked excitedly.

"Somewhere formal. Wear a dress. We will leave in thirty minutes, Dear Heart. Claire ran to get ready. _This is crazy I am going out on a date with Wesker the Wesker, Chris's enemy and I let him kiss me without fighting at all. This is so wrong but I think I love him. But I can't tell him that he would just use it against Chris. I still need to get out of here whether I love him or not._ Claire hurriedly showered; towel dried her hair, fixed her hair where it looked nice down (Wesker's request.),picked out one of the Ada-like dresses and some high-heels, and got dressed. When Claire opened the bedroom door Wesker already waiting and he looked stunning.

"Miss Redfield, you look extremely gorgeous tonight." Wesker said awed.

"That is almost what I was going say, Wesker."

"Really?"

"Of course you look great." Claire said grabbing his offered hand and they started walking toward Wesker's black car.

"Where is Claire?" Chris asked looking behind Leon for his 'Baby' sister.

"I don't know. She never showed up at the hotel. I went back to her house but she wasn't home but the door was unlocked and I went up the stairs to her room and the door had been kicked in. Her bag was packed and it had her cell phone in it. I am just as pissed as you are."

"Wesker must be behind this and we have no way to contact him we will just have to wait until he gets around to telling us he stole her."

"I'm sorry I should have gone to her house sooner."

"Don't blame yourself you did try."

Wesker put a hand on the small of Claire's back trying to find something that wasn't skin leading her from the car to restaurant. _How fast could I run in these heels? Not very. _When they got to a table Wesker pulled out a chair for her then used his superhuman speed to get sat down as Claire blinked.

"Again Show off." Wesker smirked and said

"One day I won't be the only show off around."

"What, will I be like you?" "Yes, Dear Heart, you will and-" Wesker's phone started ringing

"Yes, you had better have one hell of a reason to be bothering right now." Wesker growled into the phone.

"Yeah in fact I do. You have my little sister and I want her back RIGHT NOW." Chris said.

"Ah Chris I have been waiting for your call but right now is not the best time because I am doing something very important to me but you never had the best timing the world I will call back later maybe."

"NO WESKER DON'T-"

Click. Wesker ended the call.

"Chris?" Claire said at whisper.

"Would you like to order now?" A waiter asked obviously looking down Claire's dress. Wesker's eyes flashed red in warning from behind his sunglasses and the waiter quickly looked away from Claire's chest. He ordered at random and asked Claire what she wanted. She also seemly ordered at random trying to get rid the waiter, noticeably not liking the fact that the waiter had been eyeing her. She smirked while Wesker continued to give the waiter the evil eye.

"Well that is what you get for dressing me up like Ada Wong." Claire whispered only loud enough for Wesker to hear .

"You are right she did pick out all the clothes on your side of the closet." Claire smiled she had a side of the closet. The waiter came back with some wine and their food and again the waiter looked down Claire's dress. If he does that again I swear to God I kill him on the spot.

"Wesker?"

"What?"

"Stop plotting to kill the waiter."

He smirked and leaned in and said "Next time I am picking out your dress."

"Well what do you expect? You let Ada Wong pick out all the dresses and they all have slits this high. " Claire said motioning to the top of her thigh. "You were saying something about me being like you before Chris interrupted."

"Right the virus is beginning to change your cells and your body is fighting it and that is why you are sick." Claire got done eating and they started walking to the car. God it is freezing out here and the slit in this dress isn't helping. "Are you cold Dear Heart?" Claire nodded as Wesker put his jacket around her shoulders. "Soon the temperature won't affect you."

When they got back Claire when to change and was surprised to find Wesker unbuttoning his shirt and he had pulled his shoes off. Claire's eyes widened as he pulled off his shirt got in the bed. "Dear Heart there is only one bed in the house and this is my house. We are both adults here and I will keep my hands to myself if you will."

"Okay but I hit and talk in my sleep."

"I noticed when you fainted earlier. Why do you do that?"

"I still have nightmares from the Raccoon City and Rockfort incidents."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Claire blushed as she said "Well I only did this a couple times when Leon stayed at my place we were in the same situation, only one bed, never mind."

"Tell me." Wesker demanded.

"He held me in his arms and I didn't have any nightmares."

"Really you are joking right? You allowed Leon to sleep in the same bed with you and you even let him hold you more than once but act frightened to share a bed with me? I might be evil and have red eyes but at least I am not as big a perv as Leon."

"Well I could trust him more than I can you."

"You can trust me. I won't hurt you. Yeah right, bipolar son of a bitch. Claire sighed and got in the bed, she tried to stay as far away from him as possible and she was shocked when Wesker wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest. Relax I am not going to hurt you. You can trust me Dear Heart. Just trust me." Yeah about as far as I can throw you. Claire's back was to him. So she moved around to where she was face to face with him.

"Why didn't you just kill me when you found out I was infected?"

"We can talk tomorrow I haven't slept in three months and for once I am actually tired."

"Okay night."

"Sleep well."

"NO WESKER DON'T HURT MY SISTER. DAMNIT." Chris yelled.

Leon asked. "What happened?"

"The son of a bitch hung up on me." Chris had one of his many combat knifes out and was stabbing the table at one of their many unlived in hide outs. If Umbrella looked at who owned it. It definitely would not say Chris Redfield.

"Chris calm down and put the knife away." Jill with a hand on his back.

"This is all my fault if I had just went to her house instead of waiting for her Wesker wouldn't have her."

"Leon stop beating yourself up. We will get Claire back." She said trying to comfort both men.

"I know we will but I can't help thinking how Claire is probably being tortured by that freak as we speak and there is nothing I can do about it. I really care for her and I can't stand being still while I Know Wesker could hurt her."

"It will be all right Leon just calm down and if you would try to call Ada she might know something about this." Jill said

"You are right I think I will call her right now."

"Hello."

"Ada?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where Wesker is?"

"No and if I did wouldn't tell you any way, why is it important anyway?"

"BECAUSE HE HAS CLAIRE."

"I'm sorry I really don't know but it's not his style to try to hide in plain sight. He would take her somewhere secluded like maybe an old Umbrella lab I will e-mail you some possible locations. I'm sorry I can't help more but I got to go, bye."

"Bye." Click.

When Claire woke up she was amazed to find that Wesker was still holding her in his arms. _I'm cold but he's warm. _She moved closer to him. _I could leave_. She stayed like that for a little while and then started to move to get up. _Maybe he is still asleep. _Wesker's grip tightened _or not_.

"WHERE do you think you're going?"

"No where if you keep this death grip on me." Claire teased. She lay back like she was. "Did I talk in my sleep?"

"A little."

"What did I say? Leon never tells me."

"My name." Claire blushed.

"Sorry." She said starting to move away from him. He stopped her.

"No need to apologize, I LIKED it." He said stroking her hair. He suddenly moved on top of her. She squirmed trying to get loose.

"Get off me."

"Stop it. Just say my name and if you still want me off I will get off." She tried pushing him off but he grabbed her hands pinning them to the bed. "Say it."

"Get off."

"I will I promise. Just say it."

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME."

"Do as your told and you will not get hurt." He said his lips close to her ear.

"Wesker." She said in a monotone just to try and piss him off. It worked.

"Say it like you want me." He demanded.

"I said it now get off."

"Say it."

"I just did." He licked her ear lightly biting down.

"Don't make me do something more drastic because I bite. Be a good girl and say it right."

"Wesker." She whispered.

"Louder." He said his face close to hers.

"Wesker." She screamed.

"Good Girl." He said before he kissed her cheek and then her neck. "You still want me off?"

"YES you are crushing me Wesker."

"Oh sorry I didn't hurt you did I? I just needed to hear you say my name." He said getting off her.

"I'll have bruises but I will live."

"Show me." She showed him her wrists where he had gripped a little too hard. He kissed the bruises. "Sorry Dear Heart." "

So why didn't you just kill me when you found out I was infected?"

"Well your death wouldn't have been beneficial if your brother hadn't been there to see it and I think it would hurt him more for him to see you turn out like me anyway. And I.." He said leaning in like he was going to kiss when he got done speaking.

"You ass you don't care about me at all." _I am not and I do. _Wesker threw her from the bed and into yes a wall.

"Miss Redfield I strongly suggest that you stop insulting me. One day I will kill Chris but you seem to have forgotten that." He said as he got up and left the room.

"Wesker fuck off." She said flipping him the bird from her spot on the floor near the wall he had threw her into. _I don't know where you get your confidence perhaps she gets it from her brother? Maybe it just runs in the family_. He stayed pissed at her for a couple hours and wouldn't talk to her or come see her. All he did was sit in the living room and work on his computer.

Finally Claire decided to make something to say she was sorry for "insulting" him so she looked in the kitchen and found the ingredients for brownies and made some from a recipe she had memorized. She set them out to cool. When they had cooled down she took the plate in to the living room and sat them down on the table in front of him. _THANK GOD I don't think I could have kept away for another second. Even though she called me an ass, told me to fuck off, and flipped me the bird._

"I'm sorry for calling you an ass it was uncalled for and I only said it because I was mad that you're reason for not killing me wasn't because you cared about me." _Even better she is apologizing to me. _She started to leave. _Wait where is she going?_

"Dear Heart I do care about you. You just didn't give me a chance to tell you before you were calling me an ass." _He does care! _After Claire's apology Wesker brought his laptop in the bedroom sat on the bed with her while he worked but when Claire started to go to sleep she was shocked when he put his laptop up and lay down with her. When he wrapped his arms around her she leaned to try and get closer to him. _Damn it, when Leon and I did this I had to keep slapping his hands away from my pants and lean away from him to show that I meant it. But he hasn't tried it yet; does that mean he doesn't really want me? _

**Please Review!**

_Tell me what you thought, How I could improve, and if you want me to continue the story._

_If you didn't like it please tell me in a nice way and make a suggestion as to how I could make it better. Thanks- ClaireRedfield'sbestfriend Sorry guys in the middle of rewriting this, I didn't like the way it was. By the way if you're gonna Flame me sign in._


End file.
